Bugzzy vs Pinsir
3ddcme.jpg|Bugzzy vs Pinsir Description Which two beetles with huge mandible will win in death battle. Beginning Wiz: Beetles are part of the group of insects that have front pairs of wings that are harden into wing-cases that protect them. Boomstick: And you don't want to be pinch by these two beetles, like Bugzzy. The king of bugs and mid-boss of Kirby! Wiz: And Pinsir, the stag beetle Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Bugzzy Wiz: Kirby have faced many foes that almost take over the world or destroy it, and one of them is Bugzzy. This stag beetle is a recurring mid-boss that Kirby face to be a monster that King Dedede bought. NME Sales Guy: How can I help you, King Dedede? King Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! NME Sales Guy: That’s what we do best at NME! Escargoon: You’d better get it with a money back guarantee! Boomstick: But instead attacking with his pincer, he uses with a sword to giant club that fought Kirby that resist Kirby trying to suck him up. So, Kirby absorb the sword to get sword ability with the help from Meta knight and Tiff with Kirby fighting with Bugzzy until Kirby fall asleep. Kirby, that is no place to sleep! Wiz: Well before Bugzzy deal the final blow, Kirby wakes up to uses the sword beam that slice him in halve. Boomstick: I don’t think he will walk it off from that. Wiz: Being a huge wrestling fan, he has a ton of wrestling moves to face Kirby in battle. Boomstick: He have so much that it would make the most famous wrestlers envious of all the moves he has from dash grab with him a charge to grab the opponents and do a furry stomp where he stomps on the opponent's multiple times. Wiz: There also a German suplex where he flips backward to slam the foe to the ground with the spinning piledriver where it he flies in the air with the foe spinning and slam into the ground. Boomstick: The pile driver where he slams the foe into the ground. Wiz: As we mention, he carries the curved sword to a club, but he can also generate weapons out of thin air. Boomstick: Can send opponents flying so hard that it breaks a stone to metals and hurts opponents from Hyness to Mage sisters. Wiz: He get crushed by giant rolling boulders and get up fined as nothing happen, hits from king dedede that is strong as Kirby who split the planet in halve, lava that can get 2,200 F, and hits from meteors. Boomstick: Bugzzy can dodge attacks from electricity attacks from Zan Partizanne to riding the warp star that travel from galaxies to galaxies in mere seconds by 1,500,000,000,000,000,000 Miles per hour. Wiz: However, it needs to be close to opponents to grab them and would be vulnerable without pincers to its wings. Boomstick: But you don’t want to see this insect in the forest with his two swords. NME Sales Man: Allow me to introduce you our swords-model extraordinaire: The Big Beetle, Bugzzy! Pinsir Wiz: In the Kanto region, you play as red that was given his starter Pokémon and get a mission to catch all Pokémon in the region at the age of 11 years old. Boomstick: Professor oak must be desperate to trust a 11-year-old to collect all the Pokémon, so red travel around the region collecting Pokémon, challenges other trainers, beat his rival, get gym leader’s badges, and becoming a Pokémon champion. Wiz: But in the Safari zone, Red is walking in the forest where he encounters a stag beetle Pokémon or better known as Pinsir. (Red encounters a Pinsir in the Safari zone) Wiz: A pinsir is a stag beetle that is bug type Pokémon that mainly attack with its deadly pincers. Boomstick: This Pokémon won’t pinch you; it will cut you in halve if a pinsir grab you with it. Wiz: Pinsir can do Swords Dance that increase an attack stat while Harden increased the defense stat. Boomstick: The slash that have a high chance for a critical hit. Wiz: Focus energy increased the critical hit ratio. Boomstick: Vice grip to bind that does damage equal to the .0625% of its max health every turn. And one of the powerful moves Guillotine that is a is instant kill move if hit the Pokemon. Wiz: It so powerful that it can cut through logs with ease to carrying twice it weight or 242 pounds. This Pokémon can even lift Mudsdale who weigh 2028.3 pounds. Boomstick: Can dodge solar beam that travel the near the speed of light. Wiz: Survive Chairzard flames that melt boulders being over 3,500 F. To a water blast that can blast through metal. Boomstick: Raichu electric attacks that equal to 100,000 Volts. Wiz: Golem self-destruct and Magmar magma heat. If Pinsir fail to crush the foe, then it will swing it around and throw it. Boomstick: Also, the pinsir can burrow in the ground to sleep in the night while the damp soil clamps on the skin and hide in the deep forest because one of its weakness. The cold. Wiz: In the cold, its movement drastically turn sluggish in the cold. Boomstick: But beware Pokemon trainers, or you will be at the ends of the these deadly pincers of death! (0:00 – 0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKnWgC88Ilg Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle In the Safari zone, two female Nidoran were running in the tall grass when one of them tackle the other outside the tall where to playfully tackle when suddenly a fast shadow past a top of them extremely fast when another fast through them that scare them into hiding in the tall grass, so the two shadows were revealed to be Nightmare flying in the sky with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bugzzy on the warp star with Kirby at front to Buzzy at the end. . Nightmare: You fool, you may defeat me twice, but I’m going to fix the problem by killing you and spread nightmares throughout the galaxy. And I will start with this place to across Dream land! . So, Kirby throw more stars at Nightmare when he shoots a sonic wave that knock Buzzy out of the warp star into the Safari zone into the tall grass; therefore, all the Cubone in the tall grass flee from the mysterious creature. Pinsir get up to see Kirby on the warp star leave battling Nightmare. Bugzzy then run toward where there heading going through the tall grass when suddenly fall into a hole, and Bugzzy about to get up when suddenly he heard a noise from the darkness. . Pinsir: Pinsir, Pinsir! . Suddenly, Pinsir grab Bugzzy to jump out of the hole squeezing Bugzzy when throw Bugzzy into the tree, and Bugzzy get into battle position with a curved sword to a giant club in the other hand. . Fight!!! . The battle starts by Pinsir jump toward Bugzzy when he blocks the Pokémon attack with the sword and club to swing the club that send Pinsir into the ground to slash Pinsir when the Pokémon dodge the attack to do slash that doing crital damage until Bugzzy grab Pinsir to do a pile driver that where he slam Pinsir into the ground very painfully. Bugzzy continued the battle by doing a jump to a dash grab then a body slam into the ground; however, Pinsir use vice grip that do damage to Bugzzy to make him let go to use sword dance that increased the attack stat to use slash to do damage plus the damage from the vice grip. The attack still going on when Bugzzy block the attack to grab Pinsir to do the spinning pile driver that is Bugzzy grab Pinsir to fly in the air spinning to slam Pinsir into the ground with Pinsir flying through ten trees. Also, Pinsir get up when suddenly a tree slam against him on the face when he gets up again to see Bugzzy grab another tree from the ground that was destroyed from the previous attack. Pinsir get very angry and use focus energy to increase the critical hit ratio when he dodges another attack when out of nowhere Buggzy jump over the attack to slam into Pinsir to a German Suplex where Bugzzy do a flip and then slam the target to the ground burying Pinsir into the ground with leg sticking out. . Bugzzy about to attack when Pinsir start digging in the ground to appear couple of feet away from Bugzzy from the front, and Pinsir use harden to increase the defense stats to Bugzzy creating two swords out of thin air rubbing the two swords together to make sparks flying to sharpen it while looking malicious. Pinsir then use slash again when it was blocked by the two swords that Pinsir created when Bugzzy keep slashing Pinsir over and over until Bugzzy use Guillotine; however, the attack didn’t work when Bugzzy slash one of Pinsir off to other. Bugzzy then grab Pinsir with it mandible so hard that it completely slice of the head off with green blood called hemolymph pouring out the neck to the head, so Bugzzy put back his sword away to heard an explosion to run toward it making sure he didn’t miss the battle. Conclusion Boomstick: They won’t show that in Pokémon sword and shield that for sure. Wiz: Even though Pinsir have different abilities to increased stats to do damage to Bugzzy. Bugzzy take the others. Boomstick: It was obvious that Bugzzy should get durability to agility because he took punches that could destroy a planet to riding the star that travel many times the speed the light, and Pinsir only take damage that only destroy a mountain to solar attack that is 50% the speed. Not even close to Bugzzy speed and durability, but what about guillotine. Would that be an instant death move? Wiz: There a problem, this move have 30% a chance to hit that decreased the faster the opponents, and Bugzzy being so fast that the move won’t even get near to Bugzzy. Boomstick: Look Like Pinsir chance to win are squashed. Wiz: The winner is Bugzzy! Next time on Death Battle... ???: You only get one life. There's no need to choose an impossible path. It's fine to live as long as you like and die. However… protecting a precious person… you must not forget this no matter what path you choose. ''???: ''There are no accidents. Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon VS Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Insect' Themed Death Battles